


Fear of Falling

by TastieSalad



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Mark Tuan, Codependency, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Child Abuse, M/M, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, not that angsty, top park jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastieSalad/pseuds/TastieSalad
Summary: Mark isn't afraid to fall if Jinyoung is the one to make him.





	Fear of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> (Contains some references to abuse near the end, but nothing that serious.)

They’ve fought before.

God knows it’s happened more than it should have, and it’s always the same more or less. One of them would piss the other off (sometimes it was the little, ugly things like jealousy; other times, it just _seemed_ like the little things. But when it comes to Jinyoung, there’s no such thing as simple. Only deceptive sentiment and disguised affections. It drives him mad because he has no idea what Jinyoung is really thinking), and they’d avoid each other until one of their friends shoved them in a room and forced them to make up.

Not that they needed to. Jinyoung knows Mark isn’t going anywhere. It used to be disconcerting, the fact that the younger has so much control over him even when he’s not around. Sometimes, he’s all Mark can think of. His dark eyes and the subtle curve of his mouth haunts Mark like a nightmare. Now, he welcomes the feeling and lets himself be pulled under.

Now, Jinyoung smiles in that condescending way of his, sickeningly sweet like the forbidden fruit Mark was never supposed to take a bite out of. He leans against the doorframe while Mark’s pulse quickens. If he didn’t know any better, Mark would think that smile actually had good intentions, though it’s anything but good for him. (Even so, once he’s had a taste of those lips, a taste of eden, there’s no way he could turn back).

“If I don’t love you, then who will?” Jinyoung says, voice dripping honey.

And then, Mark thinks it’s kind of a cruel thing to say. It’s inconsiderate and unfair, it’s a goddamn low blow. Also, it’s completely true.

Jinyoung moves in and wraps firm arms around his thin waist and Mark doesn’t do anything to stop him. Mark doesn’t stop him from tracing a warm thumb over his bottom lip, doesn’t resist when he leans in for a kiss. It’s as if everything has disappeared under his feet and he’s floating high above the clouds. This was his drug.

It’s not long before things heated up, the air becoming charged with electricity and heavy with lust, and maybe something more burning beneath the surface. Neither of them care to slow down at this point or lock the door, even though they shouldn’t be doing this and there are five oblivious people on the other side. Jinyoung tears at his clothes like he’s starving for it anyway, backing them up into the bed in the corner.

Mark falls onto the mattress with a sigh, Jinyoung hovering over him and emitting a warmth he’s come to crave. He winds a hand into the younger’s hair to have a better look at his face, loving how he’s already so riled up from just making out. Mark reconnects their lips, biting, licking, and then panting when Jinyoung slips a hand between his thighs. Mark automatically parts his legs to give better access.

He feels good like this, warm all over and lit up by sparks of sensation. But they know it’s not enough yet, not nearly enough to be satisfying. Not until Mark is a whimpering and crying mess under Jinyoung and begging for release.

Mark huffs impatiently and rocks his hips upwards into Jinyoung’s touch in search of more friction. It draws a breathy chuckle from the younger. “Eager,” he notes, pressing on his hyung’s erection through rough denim. “What would they say if they saw you now?”

“I don’t care,” Mark answers. He really doesn’t—not when Jinyoung is taking over his senses so sweetly, pushing him closer and closer towards the edge. _Let_ them see who he belongs to, Mark doesn’t mind. He’s not afraid to fall if Jinyoung is the one to make him. “I want you.”

And who is Jinyoung to say no? He’s a fool for Mark as much as the other is for him.

“Have it your way, then.”

Before long, Mark finds himself spread out on the bed as fingers push into his wet entrance, head knocking back on the pillow and mouth dropping open in a soft moan. Jinyoung nips and licks behind his ear the way he likes it, roams his hands over every inch of pale, flawless skin. It has Mark feeling all the more desperate and needy, adrenaline coursing through his veins and heart beating so fast he thinks it might burst.

Jinyoung gives it to him like he always does, like he always _wants_. He seizes milky thighs and shoves into his hyung’s slick heat without preamble, rocking his hips none too gently and drinking in the surprised pleasured noise that spills past Mark’s bitten lips. He moves with a purpose, with a wild energy only Mark can match as he meets him halfway with his own stuttering hips.

Mark doesn’t care if the others hear the headboard slamming against the wall or the creaking of the bed frame. He doesn’t care about the stinging bites left on his collarbone and the fingerprint shaped bruises lining his waist. He won’t care in the morning when he wakes up feeling fucked out, cheap, and used, the spot beside him on the mattress cold and empty.

All he wants is to feel without thinking for once. If he stops wondering about the “what if’s” and the “he doesn’t love you’s” and the “you’re not okay’s”, maybe he’ll trick his mind into believing everything is fine. Maybe then he could forget about the scars on his back from cigarette burns and the fact that nobody is waiting for him.

Except Jinyoung.

Jinyoung makes it even easier to look past everything wrong in his world, his cloying kindness clouding Mark’s mind and filling up his senses like smoke. He can’t escape and he doesn’t want to. With every fervent snap of their hips, Mark can feel himself sinking further into the depths of that headspace. Jinyoung just makes it too easy.

Their climaxes approach rather quickly but not unexpectedly, and Jinyoung thrusts sharp and precise a few more times, Mark flushed red and whining below him as he’s forcefully thrown over the edge as well. Lips find eachother in the midst of their release, systems overrun with exhaustion and endorphins, and Mark has never felt safer in an embrace.

“You remind me of a puppy, sometimes,” Jinyoung comments after a while, slowly rolling off Mark and pulling on sweatpants. Mark holds back a scoff. The clothes aren’t his--they’re Mark’s--but he doesn’t point it out, too busy slipping on a t-shirt that wasn’t his own either.

“Because I’ll always come back to you no matter what?” Mark says, voice airy.

“No. Because you make me want to take care of you.”

This does manage to surprise a laugh out of Mark, giggling into his palm and turning away from Jinyoung. He feels arms wrap around his torso not a second later, Jinyoung coming to spoon him from behind and nuzzle into the back of his neck. He’s laughing too, hot breath fanning across Mark’s skin.

Mark reminds him, “You’re allergic to dogs, though.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

The day Mark transferred to his school, Jinyoung thinks he might be in trouble. Mark _is_ trouble, the kind you can sense in the air before you see it with your own eyes.

He’s quiet in his seat in the back of the room. At that time, Jinyoung figures it’s because he’s the new guy who doesn’t have much to say, some foreigner from a whole different country who’s come to South Korea of all places. Maybe he didn’t have a choice. Jinyoung watches him watching something out the window and just wonders. He understands his type—the ones who observe from afar and never, ever forget the details. Those were the dangerous ones.

So Jinyoung thinks he might be self-destructive when he approaches him in the first place, even as Mark scowls at him like he’s something distasteful. He doesn’t let the other’s reluctance deter him though. He weedles his way past weak defenses and half hearted excuses, persistent with intent and a morbid desire to find what makes him tick. Jinyoung is overly stubborn. Mark was weary.

“What’s your name?” he tries for the nth time.

Mark doesn’t look at him, but the younger notices the way he stiffens. “You already know.” Then the corner of his mouth twitches like he wants to say something more, but he never does.

Jinyoung wants to ask him about where he came from, why he never talks, why there are bruises on his arms that he tries to hide and bandages on his face. But he never does.

Now they’re young adults instead of teenagers and maybe even more stupid than before. Mark has moved in with him after some convincing, and they’re mostly happy that way. Of course, some days were harder than others, where Mark would put up his walls and not even Jinyoung could get through; some days they’d think about getting married and living happily ever after.

“Forever doesn’t exist,” Mark had told him once. And perhaps that was true, but Mark was nothing if not contradictory. Three years ago, he wouldn’t even look Jinyoung in the eyes. It’s not a secret they were both wary of each other from the beginning--it’s funny how things turn out.

Jinyoung is aware of Mark’s excessive dependency on him now that his mother is gone and siblings have dispersed. His father was never there for him, not in the way he should have been at least. It’ll be okay now though. They’ll be okay.

They’re nothing near perfect, but when Mark clings onto him like he’s the only person he’ll ever need, Jinyoung almost believes they can be. The scars will never completely fade from Mark’s skin or soul, but maybe Jinyoung can give him the illusion that they have.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've come to the conclusion that I am never gonna finish this whole idea, so might as well publish what I have down lol
> 
> Comments/kudos/suggestions appreciated like alwaysss


End file.
